Lying From You
by Paranoia-shoujo
Summary: She is fed up with it all.
1. Lying from you

Disclaimer: Lying from you by Linkin Park is not mine, as is Harry Potter. Because I obviously won't be a fanfic writer if I owned it. I would have made it a reality.

**Lying From You**

_When I pretend  
everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always  
wanted to see  
  
_

            Hermione sat on the bean bag beside the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. Anyone passing by or walking to their own dorms would think that she was just earnestly reading the book on her lap. No one would see the dry tracks of the tears on her cheeks… no one would notice her swollen eyes, or her the fake smile that she painted on herself. No one…. After all, they don't care anyway.

_When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just 'cause  
I know I can/But  
I can't pretend this is the way  
It will stay/I'm just  
Trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be_

            She had just gotten back from a prefect meeting when it happened. She could still remember it, the hurtful words, and the curses… the hate. It all took her to hell and back. And vaguely, she remembered the way he just stood there. Never seeming to care for her… for anyone… but himself.

_  
So I'm  
lying my way from you  
  
_

            She remembered smiling brightly at Harry and Ron when they unexpectedly came to save her from the taunting remarks of the Slytherins… while he just watched… detached… frozen.

_  
[No/No turning back now]  
I wanna be pushed aside  
So let me go  
[No/No turning back now]  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
[No turning back now]  
Anywhere on my own  
'Cause I can see  
[No/No turning back now]  
The very worst part of you  
Is me  
  
_

            "Let me go." She recalled whispering the words to him as he clung to her desperately three nights ago. How cruel, it was for him to chain her to his side by his love-filled words… those deceitful words that now pierce her very soul.

_  
I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk  
Of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that  
And this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person  
Really is me and I'm  
[Trying to bend the truth]  
But the more I push  
The more I'm pulling away  
  
_

            She was a muggle-born, a mud blood, and he was a pureblood. He was a Slytherin, while she… a Gryffindor. She was Harry and Ron's best friend, while he was their archenemy. She was the very model of goodness… of light, while he was of darkness and evil intents. They were like Yin and Yang, two opposites…

_'Cause I'm  
Lying my way from you  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
Would have you running from you  
Like this  
  
_

            She loved him and he loved her… or so he says. But she couldn't take it anymore, and he couldn't let go of his pride… She was letting go… saying _"farewell my love, Draco…"_

_  
The very worst part of you  
the very worst part of you  
is me_

_            "Goodbye…forever."_

**The End.**

AN again: I feel sad…. Oh, don't forget to review my story. Bye.


	2. Three Words

AN: Yeah, I said I'm not continuing this but the thought just burst into my head. By the way, I'm really serious now… the end of this chapter is really the end of this fic, K? The italics are flashbacks and the bold italics are the words on the parchment. The lyrics are enclosed in //… //. And no, I don't own Harry Potter or Linkin Park's songs.

Three Words

By: Paranoia-shoujo

"Take me back."

Three words, those three words shattered her dream reality, the reality she had been living in ever since a week ago, when all of this started… and ended. Three words from him were all she needed to break apart. Such a shame that to the outside world they only saw Draco Malfoy standing arrogantly in front of Hermione Granger, asking to be taken back. Such a waste it was that they never saw the pain cross the Gryffindor's eyes before she hardened them… that they never saw the wave of regret that enveloped the two opposite students, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Yin and Yang.

The moment was tense with anticipation; it was think enough that you could wrap it around yourself as a robe. The girls were staring at Hermione as if she was incredibly stupid… as if it was her fault, while the guys were placing bets on whether she would say yes or no, all except two, Harry and Ron. They were glaring at Malfoy as if he was the worst and lowest scum on earth, bad-mouthing him in their heads, imagining themselves tearing him apart… as for Hermione, she was staring at Draco with eyes void of any emotion, as if a veil was placed over them to shield her from his words, from him. Silently, she picked herself up and left the Great Hall, poised… but her gaze were filled with defeat. Harry and Ron ran after her, telling her how evil Malfoy was. And sadly, she smiled.

The next day, three owls came, one for Draco, another for Harry and last for Ron. The two members of the golden trio opened their letters to learn that instead of words it was filled with scribbles. Thinking it was merely a prank, they were to crumple the parchments when the two letters burst into song, a song that filled them with regret.

//Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is  
How could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut  
Over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
[Rewind that]  
We're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
Not to be forgotten  
But still unforgiven  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna  
Talk this and that  
So I suppose it gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
[It goes] //

                The scribbles on the parchment floated from the paper and showed memories to the two, showing them how ignorant they really were.

                _"Harry, stop this. I don't care if he started it, you'd get detention if you don't stop." Hermione almost screamed at him, but he never listened and in the end it was Mione who got the detention and the first warning about getting expelled. _

//Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
But nobody's listening//

                _"Ron, Harry, why don't we go to the grounds so that you could relax." She suggested her voice enthusiastic._

_                "Shut up, Mione. Can't you see I'm writing a Valentine? If you want to go to the bloody grounds, then go yourself." Ron shouted at her, his voice filled with frustration. _

//I got a  
Heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest//

                "_That bastard, how dare he try to touch you?"_

_                "Harry, Draco just helped me get to the Hospital Wing! Just calm down."_

_                "That death-eater… did he brainwash you?!"_

_                "Harry, calm down… you're over-reacting!"_

//And everything left is a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes   
[But hate everyone else's more]  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better  
I can't keep myself together//__

                A scene shows Hermione doing her homework when Harry and Ron burst into her room to demand about something, then the picture changes to an illustration of the trio… with the picture of Mione torn away from it.

//Because all of this stress  
Gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something  
I could set my sights on  
You never forget the blood sweat and tears//

                _"Cho is not a bitch, you stupid wench!"_

_                "Harry, I never said…"_

_                "Shut up, your just Malfoy's slut anyway."_

//The uphill struggle over years  
The fear and trash talking  
And the people it was to  
And the people that started it  
Just like you//

                And when the memories stopped, the lines came together to form a sentence… 

**_"I hate you"_**

//I got a  
Heart full of pain  
Head full of stress  
Handful of anger  
Held in my chest//

And a last drawing seemed to materialize in front of them, a picture of Draco and Hermi in an embrace with two slashes in front forming a big cross…

//Uphill struggle  
Blood, sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear

[Coming at you]//

                After watching the duo, Draco finally focused on the parchment he had in his hand. With great hesitation, he opened it to see instead of being filled with writings, it was empty. And in a while it also burst into a song, touching a part of him he never thought still existed, his heart.

//Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You//

The people of the Great Hall stared at the young blonde… and all of them saw the first and last tear to ever grace his marble-like face. Dumbledore looked at him awhile before shaking his head pitifully at the young one's misery. Before Draco could take out his frustration on the parchment, three words appeared on it. 

****

**_"You lost me."_**

                His eyes sought out his past lover's but in disappointment he learned that she never came to the Great Hall. And the next day, he learned that she was dead.

//Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go  
  
Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In Disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't Stay  
  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies//


End file.
